Sternpfade - Teil 1
by Saavek
Summary: Wie sich die Pfade von Menschen in den unendlichen Weiten des Universums immer wieder kreuzen, davon erzählt diese Geschichte. Der erste Teil behandelt das Thema Hoffnung.
1. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Es war ein verregneter Tag. Er saß am Fenster und blickte hinaus in die verregnete und trübe Welt. So ähnlich sah es auch in seinem Inneren aus. Am heutigen Tag vor genau zehn Jahren hatte er seine Eltern verloren. Er war gerade acht Jahre alt gewesen, als sie in dieser furchtbaren Schlacht bei Wolf 359 ihr Leben für die Verteidigung der Erde verloren. Jonathan Tarius wurde von einem Tag zum anderen Waise. Zusammen mit seinem kleinen Bruder Alexander kam er damals in einem Heim für Sternenflotten-Waisen unter. Auch wenn es ihnen an nichts fehlte, so wollte John doch immer lieber selbst für sich und Alex sorgen. Er fragte sich manchmal, so wie auch jetzt wieder, ob es damit zusammenhing, dass er die Sternenflotte indirekt für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich machte. Natürlich war das eine vollkommen unlogische Anschuldigung, basierend auf irrationalen Gedankengängen. So sagte es zumindest immer wieder Lieutenant Commander Sevar, die sich mit für einen Vulkanier ungewöhnlich großen Hingabe um die beiden Jungs kümmerte. Und gerade in diesem Moment betrat die Vulkanierin das Zimmer.

"Jonathan, es ist Zeit für deine Astrophysik-Lektion", sagte sie.

"Ich kann mich heute nicht auf Quasare konzentrieren", erwiderte John. "Wissen Sie nicht, welcher Tag heute ist?"

"Sternzeit 54001.2."

"Es ist der zehnte Jahrestag der Schlacht bei Wolf 359."

"Nur weil sich die letzten Stellen der Sternzeit mit denen dieses tragischen Ereignisses decken, ist das noch lange kein Grund den Unterricht ausfallen zu lassen."

"Sie mögen das vielleicht für irrational halten, aber ich will den heutigen Tag dem Gedenken meiner Eltern widmen", sagte John etwas ungehalten.

Sevar hob eine Augenbraue und sprach dann in einem sehr autoritären Ton, den sie nur selten benutzte: "Jonathan Tarius, wie lange willst du noch in der Vergangenheit stehen bleiben? Willst auch die nächsten zehn Jahre mit Trauern verbringen?"

Sie machte eine kurze Pause um die Fragen auf John wirken zu lassen.

"Du hast deine Ausbildung nahezu abgeschlossen. Du könntest in wenigen Monaten auf die Sternenflotten-Akademie gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Eltern das auch gewollt hätten. Und denk auch daran, dass du als gutes Vorbild für deinen Bruder vorangehen musst."

Jonathan dachte über die Worte Sevars nach. Er fühlte, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte, selbst wenn sie es nicht zeigte. In den zurückliegenden Jahren hatte sie sich zu einer Mutterfigur für ihn und Alexander entwickelt, auch wenn sie sicherlich alt genug war um mindestens deren Urgroßmutter zu sein. Ihr genaues Alter war den beiden Jungs unbekannt und so war es die liebste Freizeitbeschäftigung der zwei, Hinweise zu sammeln um es herauszufinden. Zumindest konnten sie es bereits auf einen "relativ engen" Bereich einschränken: Sie musste mindestens 113 Jahre alt sein, da sie sich an Captain Kirks legendäre Fünf-Jahres-Mission erinnern konnte, und sie konnte höchstens 176 Jahre alt sein, da sie immer wieder erzählte, dass sie nicht mehr die Möglichkeit hatte, den ebenso legendären Jonathan Archer kennenzulernen.

Jonathan bewunderte seinen Namensvetter sehr. Von allen Captains, die die Geschichte der Sternenflotte geprägt hatten, war er für ihn der Größte. Dennoch wollte er selbst nie zur Sternenflotte gehen. Wahrscheinlich befürchtete er, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte und dass Alexander dann ganz allein wäre.

Als ob Sevar seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte sie: "Ein gewisses Risiko geht immer einher mit Veränderungen. Doch nur durch Veränderungen kann es zu Fortschritt kommen."

Gegen Sevars Logik war mal wieder nichts einzuwenden und natürlich hatte sie Recht. Vielleicht hatte er sich bisher wirklich vor Veränderungen gescheut. Vielleicht war es wirklich langsam an der Zeit, dass er die Vergangenheit hinter sich ließ und in die Zukunft blickte. Doch was würde ihn in dieser für ihn fremden Welt erwarten?

Offenbar bemerkte die Sevar Johns Unschlüssigkeit und überrumpelte ihn sogleich mit einem Vorschlag:

"Ich habe einen Vorschlag, Jonathan. Lass uns den nächsten Shuttleflug nach San Francisco nehmen. Dann kannst du dir vor Ort die Sternenflotten-Akademie ansehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir dort gefallen wird."

Die Sternenflotten-Akademie besichtigen ... Warum eigentlich nicht? Zumindest ansehen kann man sie sich ja mal, dachte Jonathan.

"Kann Alexander mitkommen?"

"Gewiss", antwortete die Vulkanierin. "Er soll auch sehen, was seinen großen Bruder und vielleicht später auch einmal ihn selbst erwarten wird."


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Zum ersten Mal machten sie einen interkontinentalen Shuttleflug. Jonathan und Alexander hatten schon oft den kleinen Fluggeräten beim Starten und Landen zugesehen. Und jedesmal haben sie sich versucht vorzustellen, wie es wohl sein mag, mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit durch die Wolken zu fliegen. Für die längeren Strecken, die sie bisher zurückgelegt hatten, hatten sie stets den Transporter benutzt. Den beiden Jungs machte es nichts aus sich in sämtliche Atome zerlegen, diese hunderte oder tausende von Kilometern transferieren und dann wieder zusammensetzen zu lassen. Das globale Transporternetzwerk war eines der sichersten und meistgenutzten Transportmittel des Planeten. Doch heute benutzten sie mit Absicht ein Shuttle, da dieser dem Beamen gegenüber einen kleinen Vorteil bot. Man konnte mit eignen Augen das Ziel sehen, zu dem man sich begibt. Und der Anblick beim Anflug auf San Francisco war wohl einen der spektakulärsten.

John und Alex standen an einem der großen Sichtfenster, als sie unter sich die Golden Gate Bridge hinwegziehen sahen. Während des Dominion-Krieges hatte sie beträchtlichen Schaden genommen. Doch nun erstrahlte sie wieder im alten Glanz. Genauso wie das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte, dem sie sich nun näherten.

"Ich hätte mir das alles nie so groß vorgestellt", sagte Alexander.

"Das ist ja auch nicht nur das Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier", erklärte John. "In diesem Komplex befinden sich auch die Botschaften sehr vieler Mitgliedswelten der Föderation."

"Außerdem die Zentralverwaltung der San Francisco-Flottenwerft, in der bereits die U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 gebaut wurde", ergänzte Sevar, die hinter die beiden getreten war.

"Und auch die S.S. Enterprise NX-01", fügte Jonathan das Schiff hinzu, dessen Abenteuer er auswendig kannte.

Der Shuttle ging nun in eine Kurve, flog über die Bucht, die von der Stadt eingeschlossen wurde, und hielt nun auf das Gelände der Sternenflotten-Akademie zu. Das Hauptgebäude strahlte im Sonnenschein und die ausgedehnten Grünanlagen auf dem Campus waren mit einer feinen Schneeschicht bedeckt.

"Wow, was für ein Anblick", staunte Alexander.

"Du hast doch noch gar nichts gesehen", sagte Sevar.

Jonathan musste etwas schmunzeln, hatte die Vulkanierin doch eine recht menschliche Floskel benutzt. Die vielen Jahre unter Menschen konnten auch einen Vulkanier verändern.

"Im Winter hat Boothby wahrscheinlich nicht viel zu tun", meinte John, beim Anblick der weißen Landschaft. Er hatte schon viel von dem berühmtesten Gärtner der Akademie gehört.

"Oh, gewiss nicht", korrigierte ihn Sevar. "Im Winter muss er sich um die Pflanzen in den Gewächshäusern kümmern. Und was meinst du, wer sich darum kümmert, dass die Kadetten trockenen Fußes von ihren Quartieren zu den Hörsälen kommen?"

"Dann ist er wohl auch gleichzeitig noch Hausmeister?", fragte John zurück.

"Er ist der Gärtner, der Hausmeister, Ratgeber und Mentor für schwierige Kadetten..."

"Ich glaube, ich würde Boothby gerne einmal kennen lernen."

Als er dies sagte, glaubte John fast ein kleines Lächeln auf Sevars sonst so emotionslosem Gesicht gesehen zu haben.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Das Gelände der Sternenflottenakademie sah nicht nur von oben beeindruckend aus. John, Alex und Sevar waren bereits seit zwei Stunden unterwegs, um den Campus zu besichtigen und sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Hälfte gesehen. Doch jetzt mussten sie ihren Füßen dringend eine Pause gönnen. So begaben sie sich in das bei allen Offizieren und Kadetten sehr beliebte Quantum Café. Dort war bereits eine Menge los. Man konnte Mitglieder unzähliger Spezies in allen Uniformfarben sehen.

"Willkommen im Quantum Café", sprach sie eine raue aber freundliche Stimme an, als sie eintraten. Als Jonathan sich zu der Person umdrehte, der die Stimme gehörte, stand er einem alten Mann gegenüber, der eine grüne Latzhose und ein ziemlich abgetragen aussehendes Hemd trug. In seiner linken Hand hielt er einen großen Strohhut.

"Sie sind neu hier, nicht wahr?" fuhr der alte Mann fort.

Jonathan sah den Mann nur staunend an und hätte beinahe seine gute Erziehung vergessen - aber nur beinahe.

"Oh, ja!" antwortete er etwas zurückhaltend. "Mein Name ist Jonathan, Jonathan Tarius. Das ist mein Bruder Alexander und das ist Lieutenant Commander Sevar. Und Sie müssen Boothby sein."

"Ja, das stimmt."

Freudig ergriff Jonathan die Hand, die der alte Mann ihm entgegenstreckte.

"Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Sie sind praktisch eine lebende Legende. So viele Sternenflotten-Captains wären wahrscheinlich nicht dort, wo sie heute sind, wären Sie nicht gewesen."

"Na, übertreiben Sie mal nicht, junger Mann. Ich habe vielleicht hier und da ein paar gute Ratschläge gegeben oder dem einen oder anderen Kadetten bei seinem Liebeskummer geholfen. Aber ansonsten bin ich einfach nur ein Gärtner", sagte Boothby bescheiden. Und um das Gespräch schnell auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken sagte er: "Was führt Sie her, meine jungen Freunde?"

John musste bei dieser Anrede grinsen. Es wurde zwar behauptet, dass Boothby schon sehr alt sei für einen Menschen, doch so alt wie Sevar war er mit Sicherheit noch nicht. Letztere übernahm auch die Antwort auf Boothbys Frage.

"Jonathan und Alexander interessierten sich für eine Besichtigung der Sternenflotten-Akademie. Für John könnte dieser Besuch hier auch die Entscheidung für eine Karriere an der Akademie bedeuten."

"Ah, ich verstehe", sagte Boothby wissend. "Und, haben Sie sich schon entschieden, Jonathan?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht", antwortete John. "Es sind so viele neue Eindrücke, die auf einen einwirken. Und dann bleibt auch immer noch die Frage, was mit Alexander wird."

Boothby blickte zu Johns kleinem Bruder. Ein Blick genügte und seine jahrelange Lebenserfahrung lies ihn die Situation begreifen. Mit einem unwiderstehlichem Lächeln wandte er sich erneut an John.

"Jonathan, ich möchte, dass Sie jemanden kennen lernen."

Sevar nickte, um John zu sagen, dass er Boothby vertrauen könne und mit ihm mitgehen solle. Der Gärtner führte den etwas verschüchterten jungen Mann quer durch den Gastraum, hin zu einem kleinen Tisch in einer etwas abgetrennt gelegenen Ecke des Quantum Cafès. An dem Tisch saß eine junge Frau in goldener Uniform. Sie hatte dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen und einen leicht südländischen Teint. Als sie Boothby näher kommen sah, lächelte sie.

"Jonathan, darf ich Ihnen Lieutenant Maria Ayala vorstellen. Maria, das ist Jonathan Tarius."

Die beiden jungen Leute gaben einander die Hände, auch wenn keiner von beiden in diesem Moment wusste, warum Boothby sie einander vorgestellt hatte.

"Jonathan ringt mit der Entscheidung, ob er zur Sternenflotten-Akademie gehen soll oder nicht. Erzählen Sie ihm ein wenig von sich, Maria."

Mit diesen Worten und einem gütigem Lächeln lies er die beiden allein.

Die beiden jungen Leute blickten einander an und wussten nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollten. Schließlich gebot Maria Jonathan sich doch zu setzen und nahm ebenfalls wieder Platz.

"So, sie wollen also an die Sternenflotten-Akademie gehen", begann Maria das Gespräch.

"Naja, ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher. Es würde eine ziemlich große Veränderung in meinem Leben bedeuten."

"Das war es für uns alle. Jeder, der diese Uniform tragen will, muss sich notwendigerweise den Veränderungen stellen."

"Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich diese Uniform tragen will", sagte Jonathan und deutete auf Marias Sternenflotten-Uniform. "Ich habe meine Eltern verloren, weil sie eine solche Uniform trugen. Und ich will nicht, dass mein Bruder auch noch mich verliert, falls mir etwas zustoßen sollte."

Als John zu Maria aufblickte, sah er in ihren Augen, dass sie mit ihm mitfühlte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie sehr gut verstand, was ihn bewegte.

"Ich habe auch einen Bruder", sagte sie. In ihrer Stimme schwangen dabei starke Gefühle mit. "Er heißt Juan Ayala. Er bekleidet genau wie ich den Rang eines Lieutenants."

"Auf welchem Schiff dient er?"

"Er dient auf der U.S.S. Voyager."

Jonathan blickte die junge Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß, mit großen Augen an, so als ob er sie gerade zum ersten Mal sah.

"Die Voyager ...?" Mehr brachte er in diesem Moment nicht heraus. Zu sehr fasziniert war er davon, dass er jemandem gegenüber saß, der einen Verwandten auf dem berühmtesten Schiff der Sternenflotte (nach der Enterprise) hatte.

"Er gehörte jedoch nicht zur ursprünglichen Besatzung des Schiffes", erzählte Maria weiter. "Nachdem er vor acht Jahren die Akademie beendet hatte, wurde er auf die U.S.S. Budapest versetzt. Ich war so glücklich, als er mir von seinem neuen Posten erzählte."

Sonderlich glücklich sah Maria im Moment nicht aus. Sie senkte ihren Blick, als sie die nächsten Worte sprach.

"Nach anderthalb Jahren schloss er sich dem Maquis an."

"Das muss ein großer Schock für Sie gewesen sein."

"Oh ja, das war es. Er tat es, seinen eigenen Worten zufolge, um seine Frau und seine beiden Söhne vor den 'vertrauensunwürdigen Cardassianern' zu beschützen. Ich hatte damals nur das Gefühl, dass ich ihn verloren hatte."

Maria nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas, das vor ihr stand, bevor sie mit ihrer Geschichte fortfuhr.

"Etwa ein halbes Jahr später verschwand die U.S.S. Voyager bei einer geheimen Mission in den Badlands. Der Sternenflotte blieb nichts anderes übrig, als eine öffentliche Erklärung abzugeben. Zwei Tage später ging ein offizieller Bericht über die Nachrichtenkanäle. Es hieß, dass die Voyager den Verbleib eines Maquis-Schiffes aufklären sollte, das ebenfalls in den Badlands verschwunden war. Sie stellten auch eine komplette Crew-Liste sowohl der Voyager, als auch des Maquis-Schiffes zur Verfügung."

"Ihr Bruder war auf dem Maquis-Schiff", erriet Jonathan den nächsten Gedanken Marias.

"Ja", bestätigte diese mit einem traurigen Blick in ihr Glas, aus dem sie nun noch einen Schluck nahm. "Damals dachte ich, dass ich ihn nun wirklich verloren hatte. Ich war so niedergeschlagen, dass ich am liebsten meine Uniform an den Nagel gehängt hätte und zur Erde zurückgekehrt wäre um mich in irgend einer einsamen Gegend zu verkriechen."

"Ihr Bruder muss Ihnen sehr viel bedeuten", sagte Jonathan mitfühlend.

"Mein großer Bruder Juan war immer ein Vorbild für mich. Weil er zur Sternenflotte gegangen ist, wollte ich auch dorthin. Und er war immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauchte."

"Doch dann war er nicht mehr da", sagte John nickend. "Was hat Sie motiviert, dass Sie nicht den Dienst quittiert haben?"

"Ich hatte schon einen Brief an den Ersten Offizier geschrieben und ich wollte ihn nach Dienstschluss bei ihm abgeben. Als ich an diesem Morgen den Dienst antrat, kam der Chefingenieur auf mich zu. Er sagte mir, dass er sehr zufrieden mit meinem bisherigen Dienst war. Er bat mich, ein paar neuen Crewmen zu helfen, sich in den Dienst im Maschinenraum einzugewöhnen. Sie kamen frisch von einer Sternenbasis an Bord unseres Schiffes. Ich war damals selbst erst Ensign, doch setzte mein Vorgesetzter so viel Vertrauen in mich, dass er mir die Verantwortung für die jungen Mannschaftsmitglieder übertrug. Und dieses Vertrauen wollte ich um keinen Preis auf's Spiel setzen."

Jonathan war sehr beeindruckt von der jungen Frau.

"Sie haben also, anstatt in Selbstmitleid zu verfallen, anderen Menschen geholfen", sagte er. "Das ist eine sehr noble Einstellung, muss ich sagen. Lernt man so etwas bei der Sternenflotte?"

"Das und noch vieles mehr", bestätigte ihm Maria. "Die Ausbildung bei der Sternenflotte gibt uns mehr eine Richtlinie. Wer ein guter Offizier sein will, muss auch ein guter Mensch sein. Die guten Qualitäten muss man sich allerdings schon selbst beibringen. Wichtig ist aber nur, dass man bereit dafür ist, sein Leben nach den Idealen der Sternenflotte, die ja auch die Ideale der Föderation widerspiegeln, auszurichten."

Jonathan nickte. Das klang eigentlich ganz einfach und es hörte sich irgendwie gut an.

"Wissen Sie, ich habe ein großes Vorbild: Jonathan Archer. Für mich spiegelt er viele der Ideale der Sternenflotte und der Föderation wider."

"Was daran liegt, dass er viele davon selbst begründet hat", ergänzte Maria. Nach kurzer Überlegung fügte sie noch hinzu: "Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Ihr Nachname bedeutet?"

"Nein", antwortete Jonathan.

"'Tarius' ist sicherlich aus dem lateinischen Wort 'Sagittarius' hervorgegangen, was nichts anderes bedeutet als 'Schütze'. Und das heißt auf englisch 'Archer'. Sie sehen also: Sie haben viel mehr mit Ihrem großen Vorbild Jonathan Archer gemein, als Sie dachten."

Jonathan war jetzt noch mehr beeindruckt. Er hatte sich bisher nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sein Nachname bedeuten könnte.

"Meine Geschichte war aber noch nicht zu Ende", unterbrach Maria seine Gedanken. "Ich übernahm also die Einführung der neuen Crew-Mitglieder in den aktiven Dienst. Unser Chefingenieur würdigte meine gute Arbeit wenige Monate später mit einer Beförderung zum Lieutenant Junior Grade. Zwar nahm dadurch auch meine Verantwortung zu, doch ich wuchs mit meinen Aufgaben und wurde drei Jahre später zum Lieutenant befördert. Wie Sie wahrscheinlich wissen, wurde zur selben Zeit bekannt, dass die Voyager nicht verloren gegangen war, sondern im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet war. Als ich dann hörte, dass mein Bruder an Bord ist und dass es ihm gut geht, da war ich noch glücklicher als damals, als er seinen ersten Posten bekam. Ich schrieb ihm sogleich einen Brief und er antwortete mir. Er erzählte mir, dass er seinen Rang als Lieutenant wiederbekommen hatte und dass Captain Janeway sehr viel von ihm hielt. Das gab mir neue Hoffnung. Ich weiß, dass er eines Tages nach Hause zurückkehren wird und zwar als vollwertiger Offizier der Sternenflotte."

Nun lächelte Maria und dieses Lächeln gab auch Jonathan neue Hoffnung. Diese kurze Unterhaltung mit Maria Ayala hatte ihm eine ganz neue Zukunftsperspektive gegeben. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch über eine Stunde. Boothby, der in der Zwischenzeit Johns Bruder Alexander und Sevar durch sein Arboretum geführt hatte, hatte genau die beiden richtigen Menschen zusammengebracht. Jonathan war dem Gärtner dafür auch sehr dankbar. Wenige Tage später schrieb er sich für die Sternenflotten-Akademie ein.


End file.
